


Privacy

by ibreatheakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Dancer Oikawa Tooru, Explicit Sexual Content, Iwaizumi is horny, Lapdance, M/M, Morning Sex, Oikawa is a tease, Riding, Rough Kissing, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Wall Sex, businessman iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreatheakaashi/pseuds/ibreatheakaashi
Summary: He was a 23-year old man in need of a good fuck.stripper/businessman one-shotAKA iwaiuzmi is horny and oikawa is the perfect specimen.





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys welcome to the nsfw world of my story!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!
> 
> the song that inspired this story is "privacy" by chris brown.
> 
> you can play the song when the lyrics appear!

Iwaizumi thought of himself as normal.

He was a successful business man that made good money. 

He was raised well as a good person, learning right from wrong, helping others out. 

He was a 23-year old man in need of a good fuck. 

Sometimes he could score good at the clubs that he and his coworkers every now and then. Men and woman he’d play hooky with a good looking person, but those were one-night stands. He didn’t really believe in true relationships. Maybe it was because he was scared. His parents were hard-working and divorced, he thought the illusion of them working so much was an excuse of their poor relationship but he was wrong. They didn’t love each other. He was told to stay clear of a love that could break him. It was just another night with two of his favorite people in the world, well more like he’s forced to like them at times, but they were good-natured and friendly. He wrestled his tie was giving him an outbreak of sweat from sitting at his desk all day. 

“Hey Iwaizumi, me and a couple guys are going to a new bar not so far away.” Kuroo slung on the cube of his workstation in front of him. His sly grin looking down on him. Their business firm was having a busy season, a break might be too much but he wanted something strong. 

“Sure.” he sweeps his papers to the side, and grabs his coat. Outside was Hanamaki and Mattsun his closest friends.

“Aww, it’s nice to see you out your shell.” they coo.

“I’m always out and around.” he protests, but they shake their heads. 

“You planning to get laid?” they knew him so well, but he wasn’t a player. He didn’t think so….. All his partners were never upset when it was once and over. 

He shrugs. “If I can find someone.” besides them is Bokuto who’s peppered hair is at its tallest. He was bouncing and ready to pounce. 

“Why’s he so happy?” he nudges to him. 

“His boyfriend’s shift at the bar is right now, he’s been raving all day.” Kuroo rolls his eyes. 

 

Together they walk along the streets, the lamp posts dimming along the way. They stop at the large exterior lit with lights along the rim of the hood covering the outdoor seating. The billboard read ‘Blue Castle’. It was simple but bright and refreshing. He could the loud beat from outside as they entered. The beat grew heavier as the pulse of people around them grew louder. They sat at the brown bar giving them a sight of the empty stage. The bartender was a stoic blonde with glasses.

“Tsukki baby, are you going to ignore me like that I’m hurt?” Kuroo teased to the bartender. Did they know each other? But the cold-hearted blonde glares and asks them for their orders. 

“Cold whiskey.” he orders, and he nods, and starts to fix their drinks. 

“When did this open? I haven’t seen this place before.” he remarked looking around to the happy humming of the people around him. He unbuttons the top of his shirt at the humidity. 

“We opened only a few weeks ago.” the ‘tsukki’ guy answers and slides his drink. He raises his glass and takes a sip, the sweet and minty taste sliding down his throat. Suddenly the room darkens and the crowd goes wild. He finally notices the two poles in the middle of the room. His eyes widen, and Kuroo notices him.

“You got it right.” and laughs, his eyes narrow on the show.

Two man stood there wearing ripped booty shorts and a loose top. A black-haired one with doe green eyes started walking around the pole, then the other one follows. 

The other man had soft brown hair and piercing eyes that gazed on Iwaizumi split second before they tore away.

His legs were long and pale, and he wondered what they’d look like underneath him. 

He watched as they twisted and turned to the music in the background. His muscles strained as they hugged the pole and swayed around.

His hips shaking as they moved to the beat. His fingers lingered on the tight shirt that he wore. Cheers went off as he teased the hem along. His eyes raked from his collarbones down to his lips as they swung along. His partner was as graceful and articulate but the brown-haired man was compelling. He shaked his ass and lowered himself along the pole, and his legs wrapped around as he swung in circular motions. The crowd went wild. 

His eyes were glancing at him and he held him until their gaze broke and the music stopped. It loud and the room was buzzing, and the dancers exited. 

 

“The dancer was definitely was looking at you.” Kuroo drawled, knocking his glass to his, playful. He rolled his eyes and continued to sip his drink. He saw the black haired male from the stage walk up to them, and in a blur, Bokuto knocked into him for a hug.

“Akaashi that was amazing!” he yelled, and Akaashi smiled lightly. 

“Thank you Bokuto, was that necessary?” he sighs and he orders water. 

“Good job.” Kuroo says, and Akaashi looks Iwaizumi, a strange look on his face. 

“You’re the guy that Oikawa was eye fucking.” he deadpanned, and Kuroo breaks down. He blushes and shakes his head. 

“I wasn’t eye fucking anyone? Who’s Oikawa?” was that the name of the other dancer that was on stage? 

“He was looking in his direction and now I see why.” kuroo cackles like a witch and he looks for Hanamaki for help. But none are in plain sight. So much for backup. 

“Yah, what were you doing? Undressing him in that dense brain of yours?” Kuroo says lowly and goes to ruffle his hair. Iwaizumi swats away and scowls. 

“I wasn’t, he was just a nice thing to watch.” he makes an excuse. Finally the duo comes back and he sighs in relief. 

“Where were you?” he demands and then he notices the person besides them, it’s the dancer.

_ They called him Oikawa right? What’s he doing here? _ His mind goes crazy, from a distance his legs were vicious from up close he’d call them deadly now.

He saw small beads of sweat on his forehead. Everyone starts to move away and make idle conversation as Oikawa takes a seat next to him.

“A bottle of vodka.” he tells him the bartender, which he finds out his actual name is Tsukishima. 

“Isn’t that something a little too strong for someone who just performed?” he asks, and flips the cork of his drink. 

“Maybe I like things strong.” he gazes on his arms. He was definitely flirting. The vodka dripped one his lip and he wipes it off with a lick. 

“Is that so? Is there anything else you like?” he tilts his head in a questioning manner. 

“I don’t exactly like people eye fucking me from across the room.” 

“It seemed mutual.” he answers and Oikawa laughs. It’s high and bubbly, must be from the alcohol. 

“Is that so?” he takes a long sip and they pause. 

“I’m looking for a good dance, have seen one?” he lowers his voice, and he curls his lip in a devious smile. 

“I can happily service you in one right one.” he rises and slide back his now empty glass. His lips swishing as he follows. He’s lead into a dark room, with neon pink lightning around them. 

“Do you usually offer free dances?” he inquires. His chest is pushed into the chair behind him and he roughly lands into the seat. 

“Only to ones that I like.” he whispers into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He moves away, and goes to the speaker, and the music starts. 

_ I need your body in ways.  _

He twirls and puts his hands on hips, shaking side to side. He keeps his distance. 

_ That you don't understand, but I'm losing my patience _

_'_ _Cause we've been going over and over again Girl,_

_ I just wanna take you home and get right to it _

_ Know I gotta kiss it, baby.  _

__ He walks towards Iwaizumi, running his hands through his hair, he tilts his head, until he stops right in front of him. 

But he goes right and circles around him, his fingers caressing the nape of his neck and shoulders every so often. He spins, landing in lap as he hooks his legs are the chair. His ass moves up and down along his chest as traces his neck before wrapping his arms. He moves closer until he hovers close above his lips, they were so close until he pulls away, and winks. 

_ Give it to me, lick it, lick it inside and out _

_ You know that I just wanna make love.  _ He lets go and stands up facing him, his hands splayed on his thighs as he trickles near his erection. 

“So eager.” he teases, and Iwaizumi growls. He stands, his hips poised as he slides around his nipples which were showing from the side. 

_ Want you to scream and shout _

_ And baby, when I'm deep in it now _

He thumbs with the button his jeans, as he digs into his pants with his heel. He groans inwardly, receiving a large grin. In instinct he reaches out. 

“No touching.” he slaps his hand away. 

_ Ayy you, girl, with the tight up skirt _

_ Get that ass in the bed, I'ma lock the door _

_ Shake that ass like boom shakalaka, boom shakalaka  _

He turns around and glides his way onto Iwaizumi back facing him. He sees the unblemished skin calling out him. He crouches and rubs his ass along his crutch, his spine arching. 

He wanted him.

Dammit, he was hard, and horny. And this monster was making it harder. Oikawa kneads his hands on his inner thigh and flashes a smile. His mouth was dry as the music grows heavier. 

_ And I know you love your privacy _

He slides down reaching the floor as he grinds into him. 

He feels the fiery heat separating them. His t-shirt sliding up and he sees lean pale stomach, with visible signs of muscle. He wants to lick it, but he restrains himself. The air grew hotter. He continues to roll around him, massaging his shoulders, and fingers flick his buttons of his shirt. 

_ Ayy you, girl, with the tight up skirt _

_ Get that ass in the bed, I'ma lock the door _

His head was buzzing from the alcohol and the addiction of him. He fucking loved it. He slowly moves away his body shaking, sweat visible. 

_ And I know you love your privacy                                                                               _

_ Privacy.  _ The music fades away, and he lays there entranced. 

He’s hard now, so much that it’s almost painful. He reaches over to grab the male and kisses him hard, his lips taste of distilled alcohol.  

He licks hard, as their tongues smash together, he grabs him by the hips until he’s seated on top of him. His mouth and wet as their teeth clash. He squeeze his ass and he hears a gasp. His lips travel to the white slope of skin. He licks it, it’s salty and he sucks hard. He stops once a bruise appears and moves on. Oikawa leans back and grinds against him.

“Fuck.” he moans, and he feels hardness to see Oikawa hazey. He crashes in for another kiss. Oikawa slides down and he kneels in front of him. Toying with his belt, he palmed him and he moans. 

“Go on.” he prods and he unbuckles his pants and pulls out his hard cock, leaking with precum. His lips, pink kiss the sides of his member moving along the top. He licks and his hips buck. He gives him head and he sees stars, his mouth wrapped around him looked amazing. His brown eyes looking at him as he took him in. his hands finger his shaft as he goes faster. 

“If you stop, I’m going to come.” he gasps, the pleasure overwhelming his body.

“Come.” he whispers, and he orgasms, bucking his hips further into his mouth. He moves away to see white stickiness in his mouth, and swallows, grinning. 

“You bastard.” he gets up and grabs his jacket laying on the floor. He trails behind him as they exit the room. His hips swishing, and his head is dizzy. He sees his friend still at the bar, and they look up. Kuroo gives him a lazy smile.

“I hope you had your fun.” he says, with an impassive Tsukishima beside him rolling his eyes. 

“I hope you did.” Oikawa murmurs, only for him to hear. 

“I hoping to fuck you against a wall, but the blowjob will do.” he says back and his smile grows larger. It’s seductive and he wanted to slap it right off of him, or make him moan.

“Take me out and we’ll see about that request.” he grabs his hand and he feels some light, it’s a phone. 

“Give me your number.” he slips it in, and he waves at him. 

“Nice meeting you Iwa-chan, hope you come back soon.” he gives one last wink, and turns around, disappearing into the crowd. 

“Iwa-chan?” Kuroo mocks, but he’s too pink to respond. “Shut the fuck up Kuroo.” he responds. 

 

#

He doesn’t come back in fact, he doesn’t even walk by, when Kuroo brings up an offer to go back but he refused. He was scared to go back, but he wanted more, and getting his number was a plus one. Oikawa actually wanted to go out with him? That made him confused. But he wanted to feel the exhilaration that he gave him when he was with Oikawa. He craved it. He even jacked off to him in the past week, thinking of what his moans would sound like.

He got hungry sometimes. You can’t blame him. He hadn’t gotten any texts or messages from him regarding the date that he wanted. It was a friday, a week and a half passed when he got a lunch break to hear his phone ping. 

 

**Oikawa:** hey, are you busy tonight?

 

**Iwaizumi:** no, I’m not.

 

**Oikawa:** great, let’s meet up. I want that date you owe me(*^▽^*).

 

He scoffed before replying.

**Iwaizumi:** I owe you shit.

 

**Oikawa:** I’ll come and get you(*≧▽≦)

 

**Iwaizumi:** stop with the crappy emoticons.

 

**Oikawa:** no can do(●⌒∇⌒●).

 

He sighed, did Oikawa even know where he worked? He rubbed his eyes, was this a bad idea? 

Around 8pm, he finished signing multiple documents for a business firm, when the phone on his table ringed. He frowned but picked it up.

“Iwaizumi-san, there’s a visitor waiting you, would you like me to send them up?”

“no, I’ll come down thank you.” the receptionist hangs up with a click. 

He makes his way down the elevator until he reaches the lobby. He finds Oikawa leafing through a magazine, snuzzled into one of the chairs.

“How did you know where I worked?” he asked, a loose smile on his face as he sets the article down.  “Connections.” he grins. Rolling his eyes, he notices the clothes that he wore.

His teal button-up swallowing his waist, and tight jeans curving his ass.

It was like he wanted to torture Iwaizumi. How was he doing to survive?

“Where do you want to go?” they walk in step along the paved street. 

“Karaoke,” he says proudly and he groans, his singing voice wasn’t amazing but still so Oikawa. 

“Fine.” and they walk to a place where Oikawa says his friend could hook them up with a free couple hours. 

They enter the blinging building, and a bright orange-head comes up to them.

“Oikawa, you’re here, the usual?” he asks, and flanked beside him is brooding dark-head, who glowers at Oikawa.

“You can’t keep on getting free tickets.” he grumbles.

“Hinata, tell Tobio he’s being selfish.” Oikawa jests, and hinata falls into his trap.

“Kageyama, stop being selfish!” hinata pauses and then Oikawa starts laughing grabbing the keys for the room. They hear bickering and they go in the dark lit place. He takes a seat and soon they order small snacks to munch on. They quite and Oikawa moves to go choose a song. The music fills the room and he starts singing to some English pop song. His voice was surprisingly low and settle for his high-pitch voice he uses all the time. The next few hours go by slowly as he continues to sing more songs. 

  
  


He starts to feel really hot, and he curses for getting turned on so quickly. “You’re turn Iwa-chan!” he hands him the mic, and in embarrassment, he grabs the mic and walks over to the karaoke playlist to look for a song. He chooses one that sounds familiar and he’s heard on the radio recently. It's not that he’s tone deaf or anything like that, but he’s never really cared about his singing voice. His voice is rich as he sings the words and Oikawa sits there dumbfounded when he’s says the last of the lyrics. Oikawa is silent and the room is empty. 

“Is it bad that I’m turned on right now?” he asked abruptive. His eyebrows raise questionable. 

“No…”  “is it bad that I want to kiss you right now?” he takes a step until he right on top of him. He grabs his face, and pulls him close.

 

“Definitely not.”  and Oikawa is kissing him, he chases it immediately. His eyes were fluttering, and he moves to him his chin to pull him further. He hears him sigh into him as he sinks into the seat.

He flips him over, his legs draping over his side. His lips open up and he explores, through the roof of his mouth. 

He nips at his bottom lip tugging and pulling. He feels Oikawa rubbing against him, and grinds back. His movements are hot and desireful.  “Fuck me now.” he sucks on his earlobes and Iwaizumi leans back.

“Let me see about that.” he says and he pouts. So he kisses the pout away. They cut their date short, after another 20 minutes Oikawa is needy so he decides to leave. He leaves a tip despite Hinata’s protest, and beams with appreciation. They walk a block and Oikawa is leaning against palming his thighs, teasing. 

“My place or yours?” he pants. 

“Mine is closer.” and they reach his apartment building. They take the steps up three floors when he takes out his keys to unlock the door. 

“You’re driving me crazy.” oikawa kisses the side of his neck, and he has to wiggle him away. The door swings open, and Oikawa jumps him.  “You’re not the patient type are you?” he chuckles. Wrapping his legs around waist, he presses him into a sloppy kiss, not letting go and they enter his room.

“Nice place.” he comments, but he shuts him up when he kisses him again trailing down to neck. 

He pushes him against the wall. Beside him, he grabs the lube and condoms in his drawer. He unbuttons his shirt, moving along his stomach.

“Shit.” and Oikawa laughs. He follows him loosening his tie, and it falls to the floor. 

Then goes their pants, and he sucks hickeys on every visible part of his body. His boxers slide down, as he traces his hard erection, and he hisses. 

Satisfied of his reaction, he slides his hand up and down as Oikawa moans, he stops before he cums. He squirts lube onto his fingers and slides his finger into his tight hole, it was hot and he groans. Slipping in and out he creates a rhythm, and puts another finger in.

“stop being such a tease, and put it in.” Oikawa whines. He lifts his legs go their off the ground and holds him in place. As he moves to open his mouth again, he enters and Oikawa withers. He goes slow, and Oikawa rakes his fingers, dragging his nails down his back and moves back and forth.

“More! Harder!” he obliges, and goes faster. The impact making him moan in pleasure. He’d been waiting to do this, to see his pretty face fall apart. He hits what he thinks is his prostate and Oikawa pulls him closer.

“Yes, yes right there!” skin meets skin it slaps making sounds and tiny gasps come out of his mouth. He hits harder.

“Fuck Iwaizumi… hurry up, I’m going to cum!” he shudders at his end, he feels worn out as Oikawa slides down, his legs unsteady. But he’s there to catch him and carries him bride-style. He carries him to the bed, and he falls asleep with Oikawa against him. 

 

#

His back hurts, but it’s a good pain, his body is sweaty and dirty. Beside him, was Oikawa. He remembered Oikawa and smiles. The sunlight from above contouring his face. His jawline and cheekbone defined, his brown hair looking lighter than ever. His eyelashes looked thin and ethereal. He was beautiful, his eyelids moved. Dark eyes looked at him.

“How do you feel about morning sex?” he purrs, he was laughing as Oikawa rolled on top of him.

“Depends on who it is?” Oikawa wiggles under the covers shielding his naked body and he feels warm kisses peppered along his body. Oikawa moves from out of the blankets seated on top of him. 

“I’m ready, I want it again.” he kisses him chastely and he fixes him on top of his entrance. His body was still sluggish but then Oikawa gasps at the sudden sensation and he wakes up. He bucks his hips, and digs his palm into his waist pulling him into him. He bounces on top of him and he sees Oikawa looking perfect.

“Beautiful.” he whispers and  Oikawa is moaning as he rides him with soft cries of sex. It was quick and fast as he comes. He rolls over him and sits beside him. 

“Is this just a one-time?” he asks suddenly, and he turns to him. He looks serious. He wants to answer honestly. He thought it would be, but he really did like Oikawa. He was funny, sexy, and irresistible to his irritation. “I don’t it to be.” he says shyly and Oikawa hugs him, kissing him lightly on the forehead. They take a shower together, nothing happens just washing their bodies together as one. 

He could get used to this, it was normal. Now the circumstances weren’t, such he could handle it, there might be some days of regret and where Oikawa may hard to deal with but for now, he enjoyed the privacy. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this! i might write a sequel if you enjoyed this!
> 
>  
> 
> comments and kudos are much loved!


End file.
